Rasheta Ardashir
Name: Rasheta Ardashir Age: 90 Nationality: Domani Hair: Black Eyes: Green Skin: Copper Height: 5’7" Voice: Rasheta’s voice can be soft and sultry but more often then not her voice is hard and not very pleasing to the ear. Knowledge Weakness: Is not very political by any means. She doesn’t understand the Great Game at all. Personality weakness: Can sometimes succumb to depression. Personality: Rasheta loves to fight; this is rare in a Domani. She enjoys a good workout on the practice yard as much as any Green maybe more. She doesn't like laziness and she has a temper that is very easy to rile. On the other side of this she has a good sense of humor and can laugh at herself if she needs to. She can sometimes get impatient with Novices and Accepted but she is generally fair-minded. She is smart although she doesn’t tend to show it a lot of the time. She thinks it's easier to make people talk to you if they think you are not too smart. = Character History = Rasheta was born in Bandar Eban, the capital city of Arad Doman. Her Mother's name was Imuari and her father was Fernor Ardashir. Her father and her mother brought her up with great deal of love and patience. Her only downfall through her early years was her stubbornness and her bad temper. She hurt many small children by hitting them or sometimes she could be heard yelling at some small child. Her mother always knew how to placate her but she didn’t make many friends. Those she did make her mother always thought were bad influences on Rasheta. Her mother took to taking her with her when she went out trading. Rasheta's aunt would come with them sometimes and by the age of 11 Rasheta knew many of the secrets of the Domani. Her father was against her being taught at such and early age but her mother always won those arguments. Just after her 11th birthday her father was killed on one of there trading trips. Rasheta was with her mother and did not know he was killed until many days later. She was so upset about it for almost a year she didn't speak. Her mother was worried for her and inquired at all the healers to see if Rasheta would ever come out of her depression. Everyone said she just needed time to heal. At the age of 14 she was sitting in a tavern with her mother when two women came up to her and told her in no uncertain terms she would come with them to the White Tower in Tar Valon to be trained. Surprised she looked at her mother. Her mother nodded but told her to be careful while she didn’t hold any ill will against the Aes Sedai there were many who did and would be against Rasheta ever making it to the White Tower. Rasheta left the next morning for Tar Valon, before leaving she promised her mother she would see her again once she was Aes Sedai. Her mother gave her a ring with their house crest on it and told her never to forget who she was or where she came from. The time to the tower was fairly uneventful Rasheta was taught to grasp and hold the one power or Saidar. She didn't pick it up quickly but the two Aes Sedai were fairly patient with her and just kept teaching. When she finally got to the tower and signed the Novice book she could hold the power on her own. She spent eleven years as a Novice, she worked hard at appearing humble and she tried to smile a lot. She found she learned more if she simply smiled and remained quiet then she ever would if she had been in trouble lots like some of the other girls. Because of her preserved humble nature she was only sent to the Mistress of Novices twice, both times for letting her temper get the better of her and slapping one of the other girls. She worked hard at the chores and her classes. She learned much during her eleven years as a Novice. In some of her spare time she talked to the other Novices and Accepted about the Ajahs. She found she liked what she heard about the Green Ajah best. She knew she would probably end up with the ladies of that Ajah. She was called to take her Accepted test and almost didn't pass it. She saw her father alive while she was in the three arches that she would have been more then happy to stay and see it through, but a small voice in her head told her to get out of there. She came back and gained her Acceptance but the time in the arches made her a bit temperamental and hard. She lost her smiles and her humble nature. She spent the next ten years learning more about the Ajahs and which would be right for her. She had known for sometime she would choose Green and spent as much time with the Greens as she was allowed. She also found she had a great love for the training yards and she learned as much as any of the recruits would teach her. She met a recruit who she swore she would bond when she was raised. He was the only person in the tower who could get her to laugh on any given day. One day after a hard training session the Mistress of Novices came for her, she was called to be raised to the shawl and she passed that easily. She chose the Green Ajah after she swore her three oaths. For nearly five years she was forced to stay in the tower and do whatever the head of her Ajah required of her. She didn't mind other then she had been away from her mother and her home for 21 years. She bonded her recruit though and was happy. When she was finally allowed to leave the tower she went back home, with her warder and found that her mother had been killed. Her aunt was living in her old home and told her what happened. For another year she refused to speak a word to anyone, including those in her Ajah, and her warder. The head of her Ajah was worried but there was nothing that could be done. The Yellow Ajah didn't even know what to do. After a year she spoke again and was going to go and roam the world she went to the borderlands to see her Warders home country. She spent two years fighting with him in the blight. When he died Rasheta wanted to kill herself and only the presence of another Green sister stopped her from a hopeless quest into the blight and certain death for her. The Green escorted Rasheta back to the tower and her head of Ajah confined her to the tower. Rasheta lost her smiles and sense of humor and became harder after awhile, she developed a dislike with a fellow sister, Taia. After some years she bonded again, Visar was not the best warder leaving her in the tower to presue some dream of his own. Yet he came back to her and she was able to show him her softer side. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios